


Eternal

by dratinigirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dratinigirl/pseuds/dratinigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To a nation, making the promise of forever has the potential to be literal. When there are those of you who have lived in upwards of four thousand years, 'forever' is much more to a nation. <br/>That's why America chose eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Done for USUK sweetheart's week 2015! The theme was 'always by your side' and had to involve touching in some way. I chose hand holding and hugging!

For a nation, ‘forever’ meant more than just the span of a typical human life.

When one had those among them who had lived four thousand years and longer, ‘forever’ was not something to be taken lightly. It really could mean forever, until the end of man’s existence or until the end of the earth itself. Forever, always, eternity, they were quite literal in the eyes of one of the world’s nations. Once the promise of eternity was made with or to someone else, it meant exactly that.

That’s why America had decided on forever.

It hadn’t been an easy decision to make, not in the slightest. It had taken decades, half of a normal human’s lifetime at least, to come to the point where he was now. He’d tossed the idea around in his head, the waves of his mind working it from a rough ‘what if’ and into a smooth, solid sense of determination. There was no going back from this now. If there was nothing to do from here but move straight ahead, towards the end of his eternity... He didn’t want to take the journey by himself.

“America.”

“Hm?”

“If you think I’m going to do this, you’re more dense in the head than I thought you were.”

While eternity was a long ways away, at the present, the american stood in front of a tall barbed wire fence. On the other side lay a wide expanse of corn field, green and tall in the mid-summer heat. Cicadas and birds could be heard all around, permeating the otherwise silent landscape with their cries. To the left of him stood a less-than-happy englishman, arms crossed and eyes turned up to glare at the topmost line of the fence.

“How do you know that this thing isn’t electric?” England asked him. “There’s got to be some kind of gate on the other side of it, why don’t we just go through there instead? You’ve got your heart set on trespassing in this bloody cornfield anyways, at least try to find another way about getting in.”

America dug his thumbs into the pockets of his blue jeans, watching clouds roll across the sky. “That’s by somebody’s house though. If someone caught us out here hopping the gate, we’d end up being shot in the ass or something. Besides, you’ve hopped fences bigger than this before! This much should be a walk in the park for you.”

“Well, it’s not as if I lined up and volunteered for it. I really did run the threat of being shot in the ass!” England argued back.

America took his thumbs out of his pockets, taking hold of the wire fence with both hands. The man next to him sputtered, watching him ascend the wire fence with no more grace than a monkey. He grumbled, tousled the back of his head, and went crawling up the series of wires behind him. The younger nation reached the top of it first, carefully swinging his leg over it before taking another few steps down, finally jumping back onto the grass. England followed after him every step of the way, trademark scowl etched into his features.

Finally, the englishman’s feet hit the ground as well. He brushed himself off, then heaved a sigh. “Alright then, now that we’re in, is there something in here that you need to show me?”

America nodded his head quickly, grabbing England’s hand in his own. He started to pull the other man along, much to the brit’s displeasure.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” The older barked. “America, why are we dashing off into the middle of some field out in the middle of nowhere?” He continued on, interrogating the blonde as he was tugged along by the hand.

America laughed at him, continuing to weave through the massive stalks of corn as towards some unknown destination. “You know England, this hasn’t always been a corn field.”

The brit huffed. “Let me guess, last year it was used for soybeans?” He asked. Their gait had slowed to a point where the pair of them were walking in tandem with one another, hands still firmly clasped together. Normally such a pose would have been embarrassing out here in the open, but all that could have been watching them were the plants themselves.

America shook his head, swinging their hands back and forth. “Maybe. I wasn’t here last year, but it’ always been some kinda field out here.”

“So there’s no point to us being out here then?” England asked in a sarcastic tone.

“I didn’t say that. Jesus, be patient for just a few minutes. It’s supposed to be a surprise!” America told him. England rolled his eyes, but kept moving with the other man regardless. This field was massive, and it was a good while before the pair were able to reach the center of it. That’s what their destination appeared to be at least, as America came to a direct halt dead in the middle of it all.

England looked around, turning his head left and right to examine the area around them. Nothing but corn all around, not even so much as a decent clearing for them to stand together in. The elder nation’s eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. “Well... There’s nothing here but corn and a couple of insects. Is there a trap door somewhere that I should know about?” He questioned. By this point the sun was high as it was hot, and England’s patience was running thin with America’s antics.

The taller nation turned back to face him, grinning despite the sweat building up in his hair. “Arthur.” He said.

England jumped, taken aback by the sudden address by his ‘human’ name. Calling one another by those names was a particularly intimate display of affection amongst the two of them. Whatever reasoning America had for dragging him out here at the end of July had to be serious. “...Yes, Alfred?” He answered back.

“Do you remember standing in this field, you and me, a few hundred years ago? I was jus a little kid back then.” The american asked. England had to think for a moment, thinking hard on their location. He shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I can’t say that I do. I can’t remember ever being out in the middle of a corn field with you before.” He replied.

“I told you earlier, it wasn’t a corn field before.” America informed him. “This is where you first took me in, all those years ago. It was just grass and rock back then.”

England blinked. “Come to think of it, you’re right. You’re sure it was right here though?”

“I’m sure! There’s no way I could forget. It was right here that I chose to stick with you over everyone else. That memory’s really important to me you know.” The taller replied. “Y’know, it’s been a long time since then. You and I... We’ve seen good times and bad, just like anyone else.”  England hummed in agreement at this, his eyes turned down to the ground for a short moment.

“And you know Arthur, it’s been a really long time that we’ve known one another. We’ve been brothers, enemies, partners in war... And now lovers, or as close as we can get to that with being what we are.” America paused, and took a deep breath. His heart was near ready to burst. “I know you’ve been around for a hell of a lot longer than I have, but since the day that I was born, I’ve had all kinds of feelings for you. I think that from here on, I always will. As a nation, and as a human being, I love you with all of my heart. You’ve been with me forever until this point. ”

America reached into his pocket, digging something out. England’s eyes followed his movements as he went along, until their hands were clasped together once again. The elder nation felt something small and hard being placed against his palm, hidden by the hand that was still connected with it. He looked back up, his eyes catching the other’s once more. There was a moment of quiet between them, standing together with hands clasped, nothing but the breeze moving in the world around them.

“I want you to be with me for the rest of forever.” Alfred said, pulling his hand back. Arthur’s eyes turned down, a glimmering gold band revealed to be sitting in his palm.

The smaller man sputtered, looked up and then looked back down. Words tried to come out of his throat, but they were chopped apart half-way.

Arthur tossed his arms around the other man, holding him to the point where it was difficult to breathe. Alfred pulled the other man into just as tight of an embrace, locked together tight in the same spot that they’d been when their relationship had been born.

From that moment on, it would be born again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That fic was corny. Thanks for reading!


End file.
